Previous Life: Edward's Story
by Lizzay0190
Summary: From the original story "Twilight",this is Edward's story. His begining. The story he was never able to tell. The story about Edwards life before he was turned into a creature of the night. Where it all began. I LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Previous Life: **

Edward's story

Chapter 1

I squinted my eyes as the sun poured threw the sheer piece of glass. It was already mid-day. Time then seemed to go by so fast, from what I remember. It was the year 1918 and I had just turned 17, in my fathers eyes I was now considered a man. Both my parents had high hopes for me to become something of myself, a man with responsibilities, hopes and dreams. I carried myself very well I thought, but then again I was young and naïve.

"Edward, get up and go help your father at the mill!" I heard my mother call.

"Yes, mam." I mumbled. My father worked at the Pendleton Woolen Mills, working late nights to put food on the table. My mother stayed at home, keeping an eye on the house work and managing the fields. We lived in a little house off the corner of Homesdale, it wasn't anything special, but it was home. I slowly pushed the sheets back and forced myself out of bed. I could already hear the busy streets outside, and the impatient drivers honking their horns. It wasn't exactly peaceful here. I threw on my boots and headed downstairs, ready for a hard days work.

"Morning." I said kissing my mother on the cheek.

"Did you get a good nights worth of sleep?" She asked, handing me a plate of eggs.

"enough."

"Good, because you're going to need it today." she answered back, smiling.

I sighed as I quickly finished up breakfast. My feet hit cobblestone, as I began my daily walk to the mill. People were bustling everywhere as usual, anxious to make it to work and not be a minute late. I hated mornings, and I hated crowds. "Hey Ed!" I heard over my shoulder. I turned around, it was Tom. Tom was my closest friend, we grew up together. He worked in the mill as well, working hand in hand alongside his father. Our fathers met through the company, and introduced us. Sooner or later we were spending every minute together, mostly investing our time in playing tricks on his older sister, Anna. She was a year older than I, and beautiful. Tom would mock me every time I would gawk or stare.

"Have you read the famous news line?" Tom asked, with eager eyes.

"What news line?"

"The one about the Great pandemic. They say it's spreading faster than anything they've ever dealt with. Look!" Tom handed me today's paper. I slowed my pace as I read the title:

_MANY ARE DEAD; MANY FEAR_

The Public Health reports issued their first pandemic report from Alabama. It was stated to spread throughout all the states, and fast. Some called it the Great Pandemic, but soon it would come to be known as the Spanish Influenza. It was a plague, it was death.

When it finally came to my 12:00 lunch break, I stood outside against the wall smoking my usual camel light. I watched the crowd carefully, listened to the bustling of moving feet against the pavement. I searched for a happy face, a content soul. Nothing. Everyone seemed to fall into a depression, it was like they saw no glistening light at the end of the tunnel; just a dark endless pit. The Great War was still going on, and people seemed to still preoccupy their thoughts with when the war would finally cease. I was thirteen when the war first started, just a boy. I remember it very clearly the morning when my mother told me in the kitchen that the Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated. That's when everything seemed to go into an uproar, and many innocent people lost their lives.

"The Flu! The Flu!" an old woman bellowed. I turned my head in her direction. She was dressed in old tattered clothes, and looked as if she hadn't washed in weeks. She was holding up today's newspaper and pointing with her index finger to the headline.

"It's deadly, and it's coming!" she carried on. She repeated this several times, marching up and down the same block. Women grabbed their children and walked faster when she got too close. Men just shook their heads at her and mumbled "Old hag" when she walked by.

I listened as two woman rushed by. "Did you hear, about that dreadful pandemic?"

"yes! Isn't that awful? I hope it doesn't reach Chicago." the other one answered.

I ignored as I took another drag, and headed back to my shift. It was late when my father and I had finally headed back home. My mother would already have dinner prepared and waiting for us on the table.

"Father, have you heard about the pandemic?" I asked. "Ah, yes I have. Seems pretty serious now, don't you think? It's supposedly spreading fast."

"Do you think it would hit Chicago?" I asked him. I remember to this day being worried, and the panic in my voice when I asked that question.

"Nah, my boy. I don't think it's going to come anywhere near Chicago, no worries." my father reassured. He was being kind by lying, for he knew in his heart that it would soon spread faster than anything he'd seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Life:** Edward's Story

Chapter 2

Later that night after supper, I was in my room writing at my desk. I went to place ink to a piece of paper, when I suddenly heard a noise at my window. I got up to see what it was. Opening the latches, I grabbed a lantern and looked down. It was Tom.

"Tom, what are you doing? Are you mad? It's midnight."

"Edward, you got to come with me. There's a woman in town with magic powers. Everyone is saying that she claims she's knows the future. Now we can finally know if the plague is true! She will tell us." he whispered.

"Are you mad!? Tom go back to bed, It's late. If my father finds out, it will be the beating to both of us!" I hissed. Tom held his pleading expression.

"Edward, please this could be our only chance to know the truth. You know you've been dying to know just as much as I have. She might be able to tell us what lies ahead of us as well!"

Curiosity got the better of me that night. I decided to go. I grabbed my hat and lantern and quietly headed out the back to meet Tom. We both scurried down the cobblestone alleyways, with the lantern as our only light source. "You know where she lives?" I asked, out of breath from running. "Yeah, just follow me." Tom had answered, running ahead of me. I stopped short when we finally came to a tall, black, metal fence. "This is it." Tom said, as we both looked up in amazement. Pieces of wood cracked as we slowly made our way up the stairs. Tom was more frightened than I. I think he must of realized that he made a mistake, because he kept on insinuating that we head back. As for me, I held my ground. I was there already, and something about the old place made me want to journey farther.

"E..Ed... are you sure, you want to do this?" I looked at his horrified expression, and shook my head yes.

I took a deep breath in and gave the door a good knock with my fist. Tom moved back farther, preparing to make a run for it if he needed to.

"Will you stop that, you're acting mad. She's just an old woman." I managed to crack out. I listened closely towards the door, blocking out Tom's inane comments.

The door opened slowly, and an old woman stood in the doorway. We both stood their speechless, not wanting to be the first one's to speak.

I walked forward and addressed myself. "I'm Edward Mansen. I'm..."

"Ah yes, Elizabeth's boy. I was wondering what hour you'd arrive, yes." she abruptly said, looking eagerly over her spectacles.

"Um.. People have spoken of your talents. It is said that you can see the future, and possibly know about the plague that's supposedly to hit."

"Yes boy, I know that much." she said, as she glanced over in Tom's direction.

"Can you tell us then?" I asked apprehensively.

"Please, come in." she directed us.

I remember when I walked in, the air was thick and smelled of old furniture. She directed us towards a round wooden table with three legs, where we each took a seat around.

Tom and I both sat in silence waiting, waiting for something to happen. We weren't sure what. I will never forget that night and what the old woman told me. Her eyes quickly flashed in my direction, as she held her pointer finger at me. "You, there is much to say for."

"What?"

"It is true what people are saying. There will be deaths , many deaths."

"So it will hit Chicago then?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes it will, but not all is lost. You must understand boy, there is much trouble for you up ahead. You will have to be strong."

I looked at her with concerned eyes. "What are you saying?"

"You will see, you will see it all. You will live for along time. You will find the purest of love, and a treaty will be broken. Be wary on your journey, for you there is a dangerous road ahead." I never forgot those words. _"You will live for a long time." _The answer was in my grasp, but I was too foolish to acknowledge it.

The old woman then took a sudden glance at Tom. "You boy, you want to know what causes your end?" Tom just sat there, mouth dry, in complete shock. He seemed too horrified to answer. " I don't think there will be any need, some things should stay un-said." I said looking at Tom. "Don't you think?" Tom in agreement, shook his head.

"Alright, I think we'll say goodnight." I said getting up from my seat. Tom looked relieved as he eagerly rose up from his seat. "Thank you for your time." I turned around to walk towards the front door, when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I flinched and turned around. It was the old woman. She looked so serious, as if there was something she wasn't telling me. She suddenly closed her eyes tight, cringing as if in a great deal of pain. "There will be pain, a lot of pain." she muttered under her breath. I looked at her wide eyed, unaware of what to say back. I freed myself from her clutch, and moved faster towards the door. "Remember to go back, boy!" she called to me. Back facing her, I froze to her words. "Remember to go back to her." _Remember to go back to her?_ The old woman's words confused me. I turned around to get one quick glance of her wild eyes, then darted out right after Tom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Life:** Edward's story

Chapter 3

_I was going to live for a long time? I was going to see it all?_ That woman was just an insane old wido, i told myself. Questions swarmed my mind, as my eyes came back into focus. "Take this, lad." I heard coming from my left. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Son, you're going to have to stay awake. Business is moving much faster today." I heard my father say. My father pointed with his eyes to a man standing above us on the metal grate. The man was quite tall. He just stood there quietly, watching vigilantly over the crowd of working men. "Who is he?" I asked, looking up to the man.

"He's the new manager, and he doesn't take it lightly to those he catches slacking on the job." my father muttered. I took it that that was my fathers way of hinting that I should get back into focus, and quick. I turned around and quickly got back to shoving wool into the burr-picker machine.

When we got home, my mother was seated at the table, her hands covering her face. A letter rested on the table in front of her. My father moved closer to her to comfort her. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" She lifted her face from her palms, her face was all wet from tears. "A letter came today." She said in a low voice. She picked up the letter with one hand and handed it to my father.

My father stared at the letter, not sure whether to open it or not. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read. My eyes were locked on him. The suspense was making me mad. "Dad what is it?" I could tell my mother sensed the fear in my voice. The uncertainty.

"I knew it would come, sometime or another." my father said looking into my mothers wet eyes. I walked over and took the letter from his hands. My eyes danced over the first part.

Registered to: Edward A. Mansen

It was a draft letter. I looked up into my mothers eyes. She knew my father wouldn't be safe, and that there was a great chance of him not coming back. I was 17, off by one year. I was glad I could stay, my mother needed me.

The morning my father left there was such mourning that lingered in the air. Our house wasn't the same. My mother wasn't the same. I had to work later hours to make up for my fathers absence. I didn't mind so much because I knew it was harder for my mother.

Weeks went by so fast, and more and more reports came up regarding the pandemic. It was spreading faster then people ever suspected. You would read lists of peoples names and what state they were from. It was all tolerable, until a name came up in the papers one day that's location was not in Alabama, Virginia, Maryland, or New York. It was in Chicago. People began to panic, as word of mouth constantly spread. Rumors were passed and people started looking more towards God for help.

Figures, just when death becomes the problem, they suddenly then decide to turn to God. I remember how my mother started to wear rosary beads around her neck. When people weren't working, sleeping, or eating, they were praying. Praying for peace, praying for wounds to heal, praying for husbands to come home, praying for a miracle.

Every week my mother would sit at the kitchen table, waiting for the mail to arive. Hoping to hear from my father, in his letters. When the letters would come, i would watch my mother from the living room. She would read each sentence over and over, taking in each word carefully.

"Edward!" I heard a voice call from in back of me. I turned around and met Anna's warm brown eyes. Her eyes were different this time, they were filled with panic. "Whats wrong Anna?" I asked, searching her eyes. "It's Tom" she whimpered "Somethings wrong with Tom, he wont eat anything. He's heating up, we cant seem to get the fever down!." she cried. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I think it might be the plague." she whimpered. I averted my eyes to the ground, my mind searching for what I could do. "Take me to him." I demanded. _No, please don't take him_. I thought.

I followed her all the way to Tom's room. Tom wasnt alone, a physician was already there. He checked his pulse and turned around to talk to Tom's parents. I walked over to Toms side, he looked so tired; as if he hadn't slept for days. He was so pale. "Tom" i whispered. Tom's eyes opened to my voice. "Ed" he said smiling. "I'm so sorry, Tom."

"Keep away boy, don't get too close." The physician said, pulling me back by my shoulders. I turned to look at him. He was quite young, much younger than what you'd expect. He was very tall, and handsome. He must have been new, an intern.

"Doctor Carlisile, what do you reccomend?" Tom's mother asked. She held such hope in her eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barlow, may I speak to you outside please" I heard the doctor ask.

I watched as both, the doctor and Tom's parents left the room. Anna wiped away her tears with her sleeve and left the room with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Life: Edward's story

Chapter 4

My eyes followed them as they left the room. "Edward." I suddenly came back to focus, as my eyes fell again upon Tom's pale face. Tom saw the concern In my eyes and smiled.

"Tom, everything is going to be ok, the physician will take care of you." I looked down, tying to hide the doubt in my eyes. "I promise, I will make sure of it that you get better."

"Edward, don't gamble with life's course. You and I both know it wont make a difference, no matter what you promise me." I remember how I couldn't look into his eyes, it was just too hard. I knew inside that things weren't looking good for Tom, but I wasn't going to be the one to let him know; I wasn't going to be the Doctor to break the news, I was going to be the one that kept him longer. He was my best friend.

"Don't say that, You don't know what's going to happen." I said, my eyes still to the ground.

"Tom, you're my closest frie…." My words stopped short when I noticed he was asleep. He was so weak and needed rest, I wasn't going to stand in the way of that. My hand was inches from the door handle, when I heard Doctor Carlisle's soothing voice from the other room. He was talking to Tom's parents. I leaned in against the door and listened.

" I'm afraid we are dealing with something quite serious, Mr. and Mrs. Barlow. Your son has almost every possible symptom of the pandemic."

Mrs. Barlow let out a cry of pain, and immediately started to sob. I could hear Mr. Barlow doing everything he could to calm her. "Isn't there something that can be done, something that you can give him, anything?" I heard Mr. Barlow ask in panic.

The doctor sighed. " Mr. And Mrs. Barlow, I completely understand what pain this must be causing you to hear this news, but let me inform you that the other physicians and I have been working very hard trying to find answers regarding this dreadful pandemic. Unfortunately we have yet to find a cure. There is still hope, and please don't let this news effect your judgment. Make sure he stays in bed, and do your best to keep the fever down at all times. It's Important for him to stay at a decent temperature, not any higher or lower. Most importantly, keep all the windows shut, there cannot be any drafts."

I decided id wait until they were finished to make my sudden escape. When I didn't hear anymore voices I quickly ran down the stairs and raced up the street to find the doctor. He was the only one I knew that could tell me more about the pandemic, and was one of the few that could answer my questions. He was already several blocks ahead. "Doctor Carlisle!" I called. I watched, as he quickly turned to face me. I was surprised he heard me over all the cars. I quickly raced up to meet him. He smiled wide when he recognized my face.

"Is my friend going to be ok? I just need to know." His expression quickly turned into sympathy and remorse. "I'm so sorry about your friend, I truly am. He's sick though, make sure he gets plenty of rest." I stood there in a trance going over his words, as he quickly turned to walk away. "No!" I realized I was angry, and I was more aggressive than I've ever been before. "Tell me! Tell me the truth! You must know all about the pandemic, is my friend going to be ok?!" My eyes felt strained, as I tried to hold back tears.

He turned around slowly and met my wild expression. "No, he's not going to be ok. He's terribly sick, and most of these people are going to die." I looked out over the crowd in which he was referring to. I jumped back when I realized his face was much closer to mine . "If you were smart, you'd leave. Take everything with you and go, gather your family and leave. It's not safe here." he whispered into my face. "Go!? No.. no I can't." I answered shaking my head in defiance. "My father is out at war, and I live alone with my mother. I cant do that to her, she's already in enough pain as it is." I pulled away as his hand reached out towards my shoulder. "Look, you seem like a decent young man, I'd hate for anything to happen to you or your mother. There's a boat that can get you as far as out of state. Take it."

My anger quickly subsided, after all, he was only trying to help. He seemed like a good man, one you could trust. I liked that. I nodded in agreement to his words. "Good. Now get home, and help your mother." He flashed me a comforting smile, patted me on the shoulder and walked away. I watched him until he became a tiny black dot, then headed on home.

My mother was devastated when I told her the news about Tom, I got the feeling that she was even more afraid of me getting sick. Once she told me it would be best if I were to not go over to the Barlow's anymore, I knew that that was her most concern. I told her about Doctor Carlisle, what he told me, and how he looked strangely young and too attractive to be a doctor. My mother of course laughed when I told her, and said that I was being foolish. I knew that to her I sounded foolish, but I was quick enough to realize that Doctor Carlisle wasn't exactly telling me the whole story. I knew that if I were to ever bump into him again, I would have many more questions to ask.


End file.
